helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Fulfilled
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Seems like the Duchess want to make it up with you and invite you for a visit. Objective Attend the ball at the Duchess (Tilla Jorcastle)'s invitation. Rewards EXP +62 000 Diamonds +50 Red Suede x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Black Glove titled "To Kitten" that reads: :Kitten, I heard that your family has gotten the oral commitment of the Duchess. Is that why you have been hanging out in the slum these days? Receiving the public support of two great noble families in such a short time... It's a good thing worth celebration and drinking. I don't know what you paid for it, but there is no gains without pains. Even I have to work hard to sharpen my gambling skills to make a living. Well... Don't be sad. How about coming for a drink? No matter you want to listen my games at the table or my love story... I'll tell without reserve. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, are you prepared? Magda: The gift has been prepared. converse as usual with the Duchess. If luck is good then we may get the Duchess's promise? Eliza: That's right, apart from that, there is one more thing. Magda: I... cannot be hasty. I should defer to the Duchess, and should not defy her. Eliza: ...Not bad, important figures know all these little games like the back of their hand. Remember not to do anything rash in the Duchess's presence. The invitation this time did not come easy, make good use of it. Story Chat 2 Magda: (Bows) Lady Duchess, Mr. Gonzalo, Miss Lynna, greetings to you all~ Tilla: We're very happy Miss Ellenstein could accept our invitation. Gonzalo: Hello~ Miss Magda~ Lynna: Hi! Tilla: What did I teach you Lynna? Lynna: ... Hello Miss... Miss Ellenstein! Tilla: It looks like you'll need another lady's etiquette lesson. Lynna: ...She, she's nothing more than-- Tilla: Lynna! Gonzalo: Ah... my apologies Miss Magda. My sister's head is filled with thoughts on how to outshine the other noble ladies, how to gain the attention of many, causing her to have a lack of manners. Please do not take any offense. Magda: It's, it's alright... Gonzalo: You're so understanding and kind. Lawrence: Miss Lynna, where are you going-- Tilla: Lawrence, aren't you going to follow the young lady? Lawrence: Yes... Lady Matriarch... Magda: (The atmosphere in this family is so odd...) Tilla: The weather is excellent today, if you don't mind, how about we have some afternoon tea in the garden? Magda: It's my pleasure to have afternoon tea with you. Gonzalo: Such a pity - if it wasn't for the summons of the Guardsmen, I would surely be able to spend a perfect afternoon tea with mother and Miss Ellenstein. Tilla: Miss Ellenstein is here to keep me company, you may go. Gonzalo: By your command mother~ I wish you and Miss Ellenstein an enjoyable afternoon. (Parts with a flying kiss) Tilla: Miss Ellenstein, please move to the garden. Magda: Yes... Tilla: Talking about it, Miss Ellenstein, there is a matter that I have much concern about... Magda: Lady Duchess, pray tell... Tilla: Our meeting this time, I feel that you've become more reserved than before. Has something happened? Magda: ... (The Duchess's smile is elegant and warm... But...) (How could it be that such a beautiful and endearing Duchess, could be involved in the trade of black powder and the disappearances in the Slum?) Tilla: Miss Ellenstein? Magda: ...Lady Duchess, I'm sorry, I have been rude. (Takes out Rayorca glasses) In truth, before I left, my mother gave me a gift to bring, but... I'm not certain if you would like it... Tilla: This is... an item from Rayorca? It doesn't look cheap in the least... Magda: This was fashioned by Miss Rebecca... At the moment there is only the one in Finsel. Tilla: ...It must have taken some effort to obtain then, young lady? Magda: As you have said... It did take quite a bit of effort. Tilla: Then you and Mrs. Eliza honor me. I am especially happy with this gift. Magda: To gain your recognition, it is such a great honor for the Ellensteins. Tilla: Talking about the Ellenstein, if I remember correctly, you are preparing to re-enter the Senate? ...And have also gained the support of the Olineaux family? Magda: It was only a matter of some luck... Tilla: Recently the Ellenstein name has been quite active in the social circle, it doesn't seem that it's only a matter of good luck. Magda: You praise us so... Tilla: Young lady, as return gift for accepting yours, you will receive a surprise from me. Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, you've done well! Magda: Mom, what is it? Eliza: Just now the Duchess sent someone with a message. Magda: Really? What did the Duchess say? Eliza: She said there will be no objections from her for all the active activities of the Ellenstein returning to the Senate order. Magda: No objections...? Eliza: The Duchess's no objections, means that she supports us. Magda: Ah? Eliza: Magda, you've seized the best opportunity. Magda: I don't understand... Eliza: The Duchess is no longer concerned with your helping of Lynna. And fortunately she was in a good mood. This is the best opportunity. Magda: Mom, I remember that when I left the Jorcastle family, the Duchess said this to me... Tilla: Right young lady, about this matter of my accepting of your Rayorca glasses, you'd better do not spread news of it. If everyone came bearing gifts, the gates of the Jorcastle family would be stomped to pieces~ that would be a debt that could not be repaid. Magda: Was the Duchess really worried or was it unclear? Mom... Eliza: ... Magda: I keep feeling, that this is more like a friendly trade... Eliza: Anyhow, you should remember. Right now the Duchess's Secret, the black powder issue, do not mention a word of it ever again. Magda: I see... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 4